Anakin's Fate
by RurouniGirl
Summary: This story takes place in Young Jedi Knights story line. It also mentions some characters from the Jedi Apprentice series. In this story Anakin Solo is kidnapped by a mysterious man and it's up to his family and friends to rescue him before it's too late.
1. Default Chapter

It was the middle of the night on Yavin's jungle moon when Jacen Solo awoke with a start. He looked around his room searching for the danger that had awakened him. His eyes fell on the far wall, where all his animals slept peacefully in their cages. Nothing seemed to be wrong. The beatles buzzed in their cages. Nicta, his gort, was curled up into a little blue ball of fluff. His crystal snake was locked in its cage and, he assumed, was asleep.'What had awakened him?' he wondered. He got out of bed, searching his room. None of the animals had sensed any danger, so why had he. He walked over to the window and looked out. Nothing. All he could see was the black of night and the twinkling of the stars above. Then he heard the call for help. He didn't know where it had come from, but he knew who it had come from. It had come from his brother. Anakin was in trouble. He had to help him. He grabbed his lightsaber, running out of the room, and hoping he would be in time to help his brother.  
  
  
  
Jaina Solo woke at the sudden feeling of danger. Her eyes swept over her room, with its endless piles of mechanical devices and tools. They came to rest on the work table at the far end of the room. Nothing had been disturbed, yet she knew something was wrong. 'But where?' she asked herself. She threw her legs over the side of the bed and stood up, eyes still searching. she walked around the room, causiously, trying to find any sign of danger, but there was nothing. The next moment she heard the cry for help. She whirled around. Where had it come from? Then it hit her. "Anakin." He was in trouble. She grabbed her lightsaber. She had to help him. She ran out the door, following her instincts, and hoping with all her heart that she would get there on time.  
  
  
  
Jacen and Jaina nearly collided with each other as they ran from their rooms. The next moment they were joined by their three friends. Tenel Ka, Zekk, and Lowie. All five of them ran down the hall, using the force to guide them to the danger and the cry for help. They reached the courtyard just as two shadowy figures ran into the jungle. Their eyes turned as they saw Luke Skywalker, lightsaber drawn He was facing a large man. He had long black hair and was wearing a long blue cloak. It was such a dark shade of blue, that it looked almost black. He wore a mask over his face which covered everything but his mouth and eyes. His eyes were a piercing shade of green. Then they saw his weapon. In his hand he was holding a glowing orange lightsaber with two blades. The five Jedi watched in horror as the strange man lunged at Luke's heart. Luke neatly dodged to the side and brought his lightsaber down. The two blades met with a sizzle. The strange man attacked again, hammering relentlessly as Luke moved as fast as he could to block each of thrusts and lunges. The strange man swung his lightsaber toward Luke's right shoulder in one, quick, easy movement. Luke moved to block it and realized his mistake. He could only block one blade, not both. The second blade came down on Luke's left shoulder. He stumbled back, falling on his knees. The strange man raised his lightsaber, getting ready to strike while Luke was down. He screamed and brought the blade down toward Luke. It hit Jacen's lightsaber with jarring force. Jacen felt the force of the blow travel up his arm, but he forced himself to keep it steady. He had to protect his uncle. The strange man sneared. "A Jedi Master and you need a little boy to protect you," he said mockingly to Luke. Jacen lunged at the man. "I...am...not..a...little...boy." he said with each strike and thrust he made at the man. He could see the surprise in the man's green eyes. He hadn't expected 'a little boy' to be so strong. Jacen continued to drive the man back with each attack. As their two blades met, the man pushed Jacen back and swung the blade of his lightsaber toward his side. Jacen jumped back to avoid the attack, and the strange man took it to his advantage. He turned and ran into the jungle, following the path the other two figures had taken. Jacen ran to his uncle's side. "Uncle Luke, are you all right?" he asked. Luke looked up and winced in pain. "Yes, I'm fine. But, they got away," he said, "and they took Anakin with them."  
  
  
  
Jacen helped his uncle back to the temple, while Jaina and Zekk followed the path the strange man had taken. They ran through the jungle, hacking at vines and bushed, jumping over logs, dodging holes and roots. It was difficult going, but they had to catch the man before it was too late. They had to get Anakin back. Jaina sighed. 'If anything happened to Anakin...' She didn't finish the thought. They came to a small clearing and the path split into two separate trails. "Great, which way did they go." She sighed in frustration. Zekk caught her arm. He smiled at her. "Calm down," he said. "We're going to find him. Don't worry." He knelt down, studying the ground. "They went this way," he said, pointing to the trail on the left. They hurried down it. Jaina stopped and listened, then she broke into a run. Zekk followed right behind her. "What is it?" he shouted. "I heard the ships engine. It just took off." They broke into the clearing. There was no sign of the ship anywhere. Jaina whirled around, pounding her fist against a tree in frustration, a tear sliding down her cheek. Zekk put his hand on her shoulder. "It's gonna be okay. We'll find Anakin." She nodded. "I know." He gave her an encouraging smile. "Let's get back to the temple." She nodded her agreement and they hurried back, anxious to see how Luke was doing.  
  
  
  
Leia stood at Han's shoulder, worry framed on her face. "What happened? Who took him?" Han was asking. Leia stepped forward, cutting him off. "Are the twins all right? Is anyone hurt?" "We're fine mom," Jacen answered. "But I think Uncle Luke needs some medical attention," Jaina said as she noticed Luke sway on his feet. Leia looked more worried than ever. "What's wrong with him? What happened?" Zekk answered her. "A strange man wounded Master Skywalker in a lightsaber fight. The same man took Anakin." "Don't worry mom. We'll find Anakin and bring him home safe and sound," Jaina said. Her mother smiled. "I know you will. Just be careful." Jacen smiled. "We will. Don't worry." She smiled and disconnected the communication. "I sure hope Anakin is all right," she so softly Han could barely hear her. He pulled her into a hug. "I'm sure Anakin is just fine." 


	2. Chapter 2

In the infirmary a medical droid buzzed about Luke, cleaning his wound with an antiseptic. The other young Jedi stood nearby watching as the droid applied glue to the wound to hold it shut while it healed. After letting it dry a few minutes, Luke flexed his arm to see how the glue had set. It held the wound shut firm and tight. He looked at the five Jedi.  
"Jaina, you, Zekk, and Lowie get the 'Shadow Chaser' and 'Rock Dragon' ready for take off. We're going to follow Anakin."  
"Yes, Uncle Luke," and she took Zekk and Lowie to prepare the ships for their journey. Luke motioned for Jacen and Tenel Ka to help him to his feet. Once standing, he told his plan. "Jacen and Tenel Ka, you're coming with me and R2 in the 'Shadow Chaser.' Jaina, Zekk, and Lowie will go in the 'Rock Dragon.' Since we don't know where their ship is headed, we'll have to find out who were dealing with, then go from there. We'll get some supplies together while Jaina and Zekk prepare the ships." The two young Jedi followed Luke as he exited the infirmary. Jacen noticed that he still swayed slightly on his feet, but he didn't say anything. There were more important things to worry about. He and Tenel Ka busied themselves collecting supplies and getting together any equipment they might need.  
  
  
  
As Jaina and Zekk prepared the 'Rock Dragon' for take off, Jaina found herself wondering if Anakin was all right. If he was hurt.  
"I'm sure he's okay," Zekke said, giving her a reassuring smile. "He's a good fighter, and he's smart."  
"I hope you're right," she said. Just then Luke walked into the hangar, followed by Jacen and Tenel Ka. They were each carrying an armload of supplies. Luke boarded the 'Rock Dragon' and Lowie helped him with the supplies. Jacen and Tenel Ka took their armload of supplies to the 'Shadow Chaser.' Luke came on board and situated himself in the cockpit. He went through the chekclist and started the engine. "Strap yourselves in," he said. Luke and Tenel Ka obeyed. R2 beeped. "Ready?" Luke asked over the comlink. "Ready. Let's go find Anakin." He nodded and lifted the ship off the ground. The 'Rock Dragon' followed. Once they were past the New Republic Blockade, Luke gave the signal and the two ships disappeared into hyperspace.  
  
  
  
The 'Millenium Falcon' came out of hyperspace just above Tatooine. As Han landed in the docking bay, he reviewed his plan with Chewbacca. After shutting the 'Falcon' down, he set off at a brisk pace toward the Mos Eisley Cantina. He hoped the person he was looking for would be there. As he entered the cantina his eyes swept over the room and spotted the person he was looking for. He ordered a glass of ale, then walked over to stand beside Boba Fett. "What do you want, Solo?" Fett asked without looking toward Han. "I want you to find my son. You're the best bounty hunter around and if anyone can find him, you can. I'll pay you well if you do." "How much?" Fett asked. "Four-thousand credits." "Five." "Four-fifty." "Deal." Han told him the details of Anakin's kidnapping. When he was finished he left the cantina feeling somewhat relieved.  
  
  
  
Boba Fett sat in his cockpit waiting for any sign of a ship. Suddenly his censors picked up a craft coming through hyperspace. He fired up his lasers and shot.  
  
  
  
During the trip through hyperspace, Luke concentrated on healing his wound with an old Jedi healing technique, as he sat in the pilot's chair. As Jacen and Tenel Ka sat in the cockpit, Jacen found himself thinking about Anakin and all the things that had happened to them over the years. "What's wrong?" Tenel Ka asked him. "I was just thinking about Anakin," he answered. "I..." Just then, an alarm went off. Luke looked up. "We're being fired upon," he said, surprised. The ship rocked as another blast of laser fire hit the ship. "Send out a distress call."   
  
  
  
Another ship came out of hyperspace. Boba Fett fired at the new ship.  
  
  
  
On the 'Rock Dragon' the comlink crackled. "We're under attack. Get ready to come out of hyperspace." Zekk waited and on Luke's signal brought the ship out of hyperspace. Suddenly, the ship was rocked violently. Jaina gasped as she recognized the ship that was firing on them. It was the 'Slave IV.'  
  
  
  
Boba Fett was just about to fire a killing blow on the ship, when he recognized it. He shut his lasers down and jumped into hyperspace.  
  
  
  
Jaina and Zekk braced themselves for the killing blow, but it never came. Instead, they watched as the 'Slave IV' shut its lasers down and jumped into hyperspace. Jaina starred at Zekk in astonishment. "What was Boba Fett doing here?" she asked. "And why didn't he kill us?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

When Anakin awoke he found that he couldn't sit up. His arms and legs were bound adn there was a gag in his mouth. As he struggled with his ropes, a strange man, whom Anakin guessed was about six feet tall, walked in and roughly removed his gag. Anakin looked at him and calmly asked, "Where am I?" The man grabbed Anakin by his collar. "I'll ask the questions, not you." He cut the ropes around Anakin's ankles. "Now get up and follow me." Anakin followed the strange man into the next room. As they stepped into the light, he became aware of his massive headache and the vibrations beneath his feet. He pushed the headache aside as he realized he was on a ship. Then his eyes fell on the man who sat before him. He was a large man who wore black clothes and a mask that covered most of his face. As Anakin studied him, his eyes fell on the lightsaber that hung at his side. 'He must be a Jedi,' Anakin thought in surprise. 'But I don't think he's good.' Before Anakin could say anything, the man spoke. "Well, young Anakin, I hope you enjoyed your rest," he said pleasantly. "Not really ," Anakin said, "considering I was bound and gagged." "Hah! I see you have a sense of humor. Now, let's see how strong the force is in you." Pointing to the chair across from him, he said, "Using the force, I want you to lift that chair and throw it as hard and far as you can." "What if I refuse?" Anakin said cooly. "What if I can't?" "You'll do what I tell you to do or you"ll be sorry," the man said, dropping all pretenses of being friendly. "Now, do it!" "No!" Anakin replied. This caused the man to whirl around, striking Anakin on the cheek. Anakin stumbled backward a few steps. The next minute the other man grabbed him and pushed him back into the cargo hold. He rebound Anakin's ankles, and as Anakin struggled, pushed a needle into the back of his neck. "I'm sorry," he whispered as Anakin struggled. "I have no choice." Anakin struggled for another minute, then everything went black and he remembered nothing else.  
  
  
  
In the 'Shadow Chaser' the three Jedi worked to restore the ship's engines and shields. The comlink crackled and Zekk's voice came over. "Are you all right? How bad's the damage?" "Everyone's okay, but the engines aren't so good," Jacen said. "And I think R2 is trying to get the shields up and running." "Jaina and I will be over in a few minutes and we'll see what we can do. Lowie's fixing out shields, but otherwise the 'Rock Dragon' is fine," Zekk replied. "Got it." Jacen shut off the comlink and went back to work as he waited for Jaina and Zekk.  
  
  
  
The next time Anakin awoke, he was aware of the harsh throbbing of his cheek. He felt it and guessed that it was probably swollen and bruised. He noticed that the ropes that had bound his hands and feet were gone. As he stood up, he became very dizzy and had to sit down again. Just then, the door opened and the tall man, whose name was Jasper, came in and set a tray down in fron of him. "Here's your breakfast," he said. "Eat, then come with me." As Anakin ate the stale bread and runny poridge, he studied Jasper. "Why do you do what he wants?" he asked. Jaspered starred at him for a moment. "I have no choice. I am bound to do his bidding." Anakin noticed the hard edge to his voice and he could sense his hate. "Why are you bound to him?" Jasper smiled wryly. "I owe my life to him. I am bound by the customs and traditions of my people to serve him in repayment for his saving me." By now, Anakin had finished eating. "Come one," Jasper said. Anakin stood up and followed him out of the room. "I trust you slept well," said the man with the mask. "No," Anakin replied. "And by the way, who are you?" The man scowled. "You will call me master. You do not need my name. Is that understood?" "Yes, but I still want to know who you are," Anakin answered calmly. "And what you want with me." The man raised his hand to strike, but stopped and said, "Jasper, bring him, and watch him carefully." As they left the ship, Anakin slowed down, then, as Jasper turned to make him move faster, he broke into a run. Just as he was about to enter a shop, some one grabbed him by the collar. "I know every person on Borgo Prime who is important. Even if you escape, you cannot hide for long. Is that clear?" When Anakin made no reply, he said in an angry voice, "Anakin! I said, is the clear?" "Yes, sir," Anakin answered, starring past his broad shoulder. "It's clear, but it doesn't mean I won't try."  
  
  
  
The 'Slave IV' came out of hyperspace right above Borgo Prime. He landed, then headed toward Shanko's Hive. He entered, and went to the back of the cantina, where a man stood waiting for him. "What information do you have? And this better be good or you will regret it." "Don't worry," the man said. "It's well worth your time." He stopped to take a long drink from his tankard. "Yesterday a ship landed here and three men got off. The first two men were tall, and the one wore a mask over his face. The third was a young boy, about fourteen. The man called him 'Anakin.'"  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

"Anakin! Are you positive?" Boba Fett asked. "Yes, I'm positive. I was only a few feet away." Switching on a hologram, Fett said, "Did the boy look like this?" "Yes, exactly like that," the man answered. "Do you know where they wert," Boba Fett demanded. "I'm not sure, but it sounded like they were headed, for the Hapes Cluster."  
  
  
  
As Han strode toward his wife's office, he thougth over the events of the past few days. His thoughts were interrupted as a worried voice asked, "Where were you?" Han looked down into his wife's worried face. "I've been trying to find Anakin," he answered. "No luck. I'm going out tomorrow to find him." "I'm coming with you," Leia said. "And no one can change my mind," she said firmly. Han looked down at his wife and smiled. "All right, you can come. But, you have to follow my order's. Agreed?" "Agreed," she answered, and kissed him. Early the next morning, Han gently shook his wife. Leia turned over and jumped out of bed. She dressed quickly, then followed Han to the 'Millenium Falcon.' Once on board, she armed herself with blaster and lightsaber. Han looked at her worried face. "We're going to find Anakin," he said. "I promise." "I know," Leia said. "I just hope he isn't hurt." Chewie gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze, then the 'Falcon' jumped into hyperspace.  
  
  
  
Jaina gave a shout of joy as they finally got the 'Shadow Chaser's' engines up and running. "Where to now?" Jaina asked. "To Borgo Prime," Luke said. "We need the help of a resourceful man. Someone who can tell us about the man we are looking for. We are going to see..." Just then another ship came into space. "This is the 'Lady Luck.' We picked up your distress call. Do you require assisstance?" The Jedi looked at each other in surprise. "'Lady Luck', this is the 'Shadow Chaser.' How's it going Lando?" "Luke! What are you doing here buddy?" "Come aboard and I'll tell you," Luke answered.  
  
  
  
Boba Fett came out of Shanko's Hive and headed for his ship. He knew they were headed for the Hapes Cluster, 'but which worl?' He would just have to search them all, he thougt, and hope for the best. By now he had reached the hangar bay. As he entered, he nearly collided with Han Solo, Leia, and Chewie. "I was hoping we would find you here," Han said. "Any luck?" "I was just on my way to follow a lead. Now, if you'll move over, I have to leave," Fett said, as he pushed past the group. "I'll inform you when I find him." He turned and boarded his ship, leaving Leia with a puzzled expression on her face. "You hired him to find Anakin. Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, starring intently at him. "Didn't you think I would agree with your decision? Were you so sure I wouldn't agree with you that you had to hide it from me?"  
  
  
  
As Lando boarded the ship, he gave Luke a careful look. "What happened to your arm?" he asked. Before Luke could answer, a familiar face appeared behind Lando. "Anja!" Jacen said in surprise, "What are you doing here?" She smiled at him. "I was making a run with Lando when we picked up you distress call. Hello, again, Master Skywalker," she said, turning to face him. "Hello, Anja. How are you?" "Pretty good," she said. "Now that we've dispensed with the pleasantries," Lando interrupted. "Luke, what happened to your arm?" Luke told him the story of how Anakin had been kidnapped. "This isn't your lucky day, is it?" he said. "I sure hope Anakin is okay." "So do I," Jaina said, and Zekk picked up the note of despair in her voice. He moved over and put his arm around her shoulder, giving her a reassuring squeeze. "I'm sure he's just fine," Zekk said, giving her another squeeze. 


	5. Chapter 5

Anakin awoke as the ship landed. He wondered where he was. That minute, Jasper walked in, followed by the strange man. "Get up, we're here," he said. "And don't ask where we are or you will be sorry." He roughly pulled Anakin to his feet and Jasper bound his hands. As they stepped off the ramp, Anakin looked around, trying to figure out where he was. The plants and animals looked so familiar, but why? He drew in a sharp breath as he realized where he was. He was on one of the sixty-worlds of the Hapes Cluster. He had recognized the plants and animals from his many visits to the main world of the Hapes Cluster. Since Tenel Ka was the princess of the Hapes Cluster, she came home to visit and see to her royal duties and she often brought her friends with her.  
  
  
  
The bartender looked up as a small group of, what he guessed were smugglers, walked in. The two in front, 'probably the leaders' eh thought, broke off from the group and headed for the booths in the back of the cantina. The rest ordered drinks, then sat down to await the return of the others.  
  
  
  
Luke and Anja sat across from a Hutt information broker. "So, you want to know who this man is?" he said. "It will cost you extra to find out." Luke slid a bag of credits across the table. "That should be enough for everything we want to know." The Hutt smiled. "Give me some time." He left the table and returned shortly afterward, tapping at a small data pad. "His name is Crion. He is the son of a dark Jedi named Xanantos and lives on Telos. He also, is a dark Jedi."  
  
  
  
Jasper pushed Anakin ahead of him, forcing him to move faster than her wanted to go, or even could go. Finally they reached their destination. It was a small clearing and in the center, stood a small ship. They boarded, and once again, locked Anakin in the cargo hold. He felt the vibrations beneath him and wondered where they were going now. He sighed and sat down to wait for something, anything, to happen.  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Luke and Anja stood next to the 'Shadow Chaser' talking about what they had learned. "Do you think he'll take Anakin to Telos?" Anja asked. "Or hide somewhere else?" "I don't know," Luke said. "But I have this feeling that he will take Anakin to Telos sometime."  
Just then Lando and the five young Jedi walked up. "Did you learn anything useful or helpful," Jacen asked hopefully. "As a matter of fact, yes," Luke said. "Come aboard and we'll tell you."  
  
  
  
Boba Fett guided his ship down to the surface of the fifth least populated world of the Hapes Cluster. He hoped he could find a clue here. He landed and disembarked. He started a search, circling out. About two miles away he found a ship. It was completely empty and looked like it had been abandoned about, two days. He looked around and found a half covered trail of footprints. He followed them until he came to a small clearing. It looked like a ship had been there some time within the past few days. He searched the ground carefully and was rewarded when he found a small holographic message. It was to Anakin from his parents. 'Well,' he thought. 'At least I know he's alive and probably not hurt too badly.'  
  
  
  
Anakin sat in the dark cargo hold thinking...wondering...hoping. He was surprised to feel something wet fall on his hand, and he realized he was crying. He was so cold and tired, and his mind felt like jelly. He couldn't think properly and he was so homesick. He longed for his own comfortable room at the Jedi Academy, and the friendly smile of his Uncle Luke. He longed for the Jedi training and Tionnes lessons, when she would sing. Most of all, he longed for Jacen and Jaina. For their familiar faces and fond smiles. He longed to be with them right now, to let them know that he was okay. He closed his eyes and drew upon the force. He could feel it move through him and around him. He concentrated with all his might. Reaching out with the force, he called out to Jacen and Jaina, sending them a mental message. "I'm all right. I don't know where I am, but I'm okay." He relaxed and slumped against the wall. He was so tired but he couldn't sleep, and he was now aware of the deep throbbing of his cheek. He reached up adn gingerly touched the bruise. He hoped he had gotten throught to his brother and sister. He wished he could be with them right now, enfolded in a hug between both of them. He sighed and leaned back against the wall. "Please find me soon," he whispered to himself. "I don't think I can stay calm much longer, then I'll be doing exactly what this strange man wants me to."  
  
  
  
Jaina suddenly sat bolt upright. She couldn't believe it. "Anakin," her mind cried out. "Where are you?" The next minute, Zekk hurried in. "What's wrong? Are you all right?" he asked, worriedly. "Yes, I'm fine. I just got a message from Anakin. He's okay," she answered, tears of joy streaming down her face. "That's great," Zekk cried. "Let's go tell Master Skywalker and the others.  
  
  
  
Jacen was in the cargo hold when all of a sudden he felt Anakin's message. "You're all right," he whispered. "You're all right." He ran out of the cargo hold yelling. "Uncle Luke, Uncle Luke. Anakin's okay. He told me he's okay." Luke starred at his nephew for a second. "When?" he asked. "Just a minute ago. He sent a message and said that he's okay." Luke smiled at Jacen. "I'm..." The comlink crackled. "Uncle Luke, Anakin's okay." Jaina's excited voice came over the comlink. "Yes, I know," Luke said. "Jacen also received a message. So, we know Anakin is all right, but where is he?"  
  
  
  
Han Solo starred at his wife. "I didn't mean to hide it from you. I was going to tell you, but I was so tired I completely forgot," he said. "How much are you paying him." she asked, giving him a wry smile. He hesitated only a fraction of a second. "Four-thousand, fifty," he answered. "Well, at least with Boba Fett on our side, we'll find Anakin alot faster. I hope he's all right." Leia said, giving Han a hug. "I hope he's all right."  



	7. Chapter 7

Boba Fett searched the entire clearing and found no clue as to where the ship was going. "Well, I have to find out where they are going, and to do that I have to know who I'm dealing with," he said to himself. As he was heading back to his ship he came upon something he had missed on his search. There, written in the ground, was a message.   
Go To Telos.  
He stared in astonishment. 'I don't believe I'm seeing this,' he thought. He turned and walked a few steps. Taking a deep breath to clear his mind, he turned to look at the message another time. He blinked, then blinked again. Where the message was, was now only a smooth patch of dirt.  
  
  
  
Anakin woke with a start. 'How long had he been asleep?' The door banged open and Jasper entered, followed by the strange man. "Get up," he ordered. Slowly, Anakin obeyed. "So," the man jeered. "You sent your brother and sister a message. I hope they got it." He grabbed Anakin's wrist and pulled him along. As they stepped off the ship into the docking bay, Anakin was aware of the feeling of fear that seemed to be everywhere. He realized that it was fear of this strange man. Who was he anyway? He still didn't know, and he didn't like it. Not one bit.  
  
  
  
The ships had just made the jump into hyperspace when they received a message from Han and Leia. "Have you found anything new?" Leia asked anxiously. "Do you know where he is?" Han asked at the same time. Luke couldn't help it. He started laughing. "What? What is it?" Leia asked. "Nothing," he said, still chuckling. Then he sobered. "There's nothing new, but, we think we know where Anakin is." he replied. "We believe they're headed for Telos."  
  
  
  
"Telos!? Why Telos?" Han asked. "Because," Luke answered, "That's where Crion grew up, and where his father and grandfather grew up. It's his true home." "So," Han said, "We're going to Telos. Do you have the coordinates?" "Yes, I'll send them to you. Hold on." Luke leaned over and punched the proper keys. "There you go. We'll meet you there in about, five hours." "Okay, but Luke, please be careful," Leia said. Luke smiled. "I will, Leia. Don't worry."  
  
  
  
Boba Fett sat in the pilot seat of his ship wondering where the strange message had come from. 'How had it gotten there without him seeing it?' he wondered. "Well, I guess I'll have to find out," he said aloud. "I guess I'm going to Telos."  
  
  
  
Anakin stood defiantly in front of the strange man he now knew was a dark Jedi named Crion. "I won't," he yelled. "You'll pick up that lightsaber and fight me or else I'll make you," Crion said, a cruel smile crossing his face. "Now, pick it up!" "No!" Anakin yelled. Crion let out an angry yell and lunged at Anakin, his double-bladed lightsaber hissing as it came down toward Anakin's chest.  



	8. Chapter 8

The 'Falcon' and 'Shadow Chaser' came out of hyperspace at the same time. A minute later the 'Rock Dragon' appeared. " 'Shadow Chaser', this is the 'Falcon'. Are you ready to head down?"  
"Ready when you are," Luke answered.  
"Great. Then let's get down there," Leia said.  
  
  
  
Anakin waited until the last possible second before dodging. Crion was thrown off balance and his blade met empty air. Anakin used this to his advantage. He tripped Crion and knocked the lightsaber out of his hand. Crion rolled over, fists flying. His punch caught Anakin right in the eye and sent him flying. He hit the wall with a thud and slumped to the ground. He tried to sit up, but the movement sent a jarring pain up his arm. The next minute Crion was standing over him, lightsaber raised to strike. Anakin stared at him with surprising calmness. He wasn't afraid of death. Just as Crion moved for the killing blow, there was a sudden flash of bright light.  
  
  
  
The spaceport was a bustle of activity as the group made their way through the streets. Up ahead, Han spied a familiar hurrying through the crowd. He pushed ahead until he was next to Boba Fett. "Hello, Fett. Any luck?" Han asked. "I was just going to get you son," Fett answered. "He's right in there." He pointed to a warehouse about three yards away. Just then Leia came up. "Then let's go get him," she said, hurrying toward the building.  
  
  
  
  
Crion stumbled backward. As his eyes adjusted to the dimness, he looked around for the source of the light. All he saw was the boy talking to someone, or something, that wasn't there. Crion smiled to himself. He could strike while the boy was distracted. He wouldn't even see him until he was dead.  
  
  
  
Anakin stood there starring at the familiar face of the man before him. It was his grandfather, Anakin Skywalker. "Listen, Anakin. Crion is too strong for you to defeat alone. As strong as you are, you're going to need help. I'm going to help, all right?" he said. "All right, but..." Anakin jumped out of the way just in time. Within the blink of an eye, he was holding the lightsaber he had once refused to use. He brought it up just in time, and the two blades met with a sizzle. At first, all Anakin could do was black the blows. Then, all of a sudden, he felt a temendous surge of light flowing through him. With a quick move, he was on the offensive and Crion was trying desperately to deflect the blows. He was astonished at how strong the boy was. Anakin saw that Crion was starting to move slower with each deflection of his blade. 'Good,' Anakin thought. 'He's tiring.' Before he knew it, Crion was down. Anakin stood over him for a second, lightsaber raised. A moment later, he switched it off and turned, walking away. At that moment, Luke and the rest of the group entered. They watched in horror as Crion made a lunge for Anakin.  
  
  
  
Jasper watched in horror as Crion lunged at the boy. He couldn't let Crion kill him. He was too young. And he was kind. He had understood how Jasper felt. And, even though he served Crion, Anakin had taken the time to befriend him. He couldn't let him die at the hands of someone as evil and heartless as Crion. He ran forward, hoping with all his might that he would get there on time.  
  
  
  
As Anakin turned, he knew that he was too late to block Crion's lunge. Just as he thought he was as good as dead, he was pushed out of the way. He hurriedly got to his feet and saw Jasper lying a few feet away, blood streaming from his side. Anakin went over to him. He was dead. He had died saving him. "Thank you," Anakin whispered. Just then, Crion made one, final, desperate lunge at Anakin. A moment before Crion reached him, Anakin whirled around, swinging his blade. Crion stopped and stared in astonishment, then he fell, dead. Anakin felt the surge of light draining out of him. The next minute Anakin Skywalker stood next to his grandson. "I'm very proud of you, Anakin. You did well." "Thanks," Anakin replied. "Thanks for everything." His grandfather nodded. "The force be with you, Anakin." With that, he disappeared. Anakin suddenly became aware of how tired he was and of the throbbing pain in his arm. The next second, his mother was by his side giving him a hug. Anakin winced. "Oh, Anakin. Are you all right? Did he hurt you too badly?" she asked worriedly. "I'm fine, mom," he answered. "Let's go home."  



	9. Chapter 9

Anakin slept the whole trip back and now, as they landed the ship, he felt a surge of happiness flow through him. As he stepped off the ramp onto solid ground, C3PO came rushing up to him. "Master Anakin, Master Anakin. Are you all right? What happened to your eye? And your arm?" he asked with concern. Anakin smiled. "Slow down Threepio. I'm fine. Don't worry." He turned to Luke. "If you don't mind, Uncle Luke, I'd like to clean up and rest. I'll see you at dinner."  
"That's fine, Anakin. You go on," he said, smiling. "And Anakin. It's good to have you back."  
  
  
  
At dinner that night, Anakin enjoyed himself more than he ever had before. His parents were here, he was surrounded by friends, and he had met his grandfather. It had been a long week. He looked around him, smiling. 'It sure is good to be home,' he thought. 'It's good to be home.'  



End file.
